La tregua
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: Oneshot. AU. Existe una tregua entre los piratas y los marines para que nadie salga herido a menos de ser necesario, y si existe una tregua hay que celebrarle… ¿Qué mejor que un baile para eso? ¿Oh, y si solo los chicos tuvieran que hacerlo? Ace, Luffy, Shanks, Zoro, Sanji y muchos otros más en vestido de burlesque…bueno, esa sin duda será una celebración para recordarse.


Nada de parejas fijas pero leves insinuaciones a Acelu, Kidlaw, Zosan, Marcoace, y algunas que probablemente no se imaginen.

¡Hola! La otra noche mi gatito tuvo un sueño que merece ser compartido con el mundo (?) así que me ah tocado escribir este one shot basada en este XD claro que esto no es 100% lo que era el sueño (había que meterle algo de mi cosecha para que tuviera coherencia) pero algo así más o menos... La historia es de comedia sin ninguna pareja fija, aunque con un poco de todo, por favor disfruten.

Advertencia: Au (en alguna forma), travestismo y muchos sin sentidos... y eh inconsistencias con la historia de one piece pero vamos que es comedia y Au por algo XD

* * *

La vigésima celebración de la tregua entre piratas y marinos seria un evento para recordarse, o al menos así estaba planeado, Sengoku había asignado como encargados del entretenimiento principal al Vicealmirante Garp y el Okama Bentham Bon Clay y estos habían tenido la brillante idea de que un número musical sería lo mejor para levantar los ánimos, ¿Y qué mejor que un baile de cancán para subir la moral de los hombres? claro que no sería el entretenimiento común de todos los años, no, porque aquello definitivamente sería demasiado aburrido, en ese año seria forzoso participar en ese número principal los almirantes de flota, los emperadores del mar (yonko) y los siete señores de la guerra del océano (shichibukai), y por petición especial de Garp, sus nietos.

De alguna manera u otra sin embargo aunque no todos los integrantes de aquellos grupos estaban ahí (a muchos no se les pudo convencer) el estudio de ensayos en aquel momento estaba casi a reventar con participantes pues además de los almirantes, Barba blanca había traído a varios de sus "hijos" para acompañarle en ese evento, lo mismo que el pirata de Sombrero de paja y hasta Shanks había insistido en llevar a Ben como acompañante, o al menos lo había intentado pero ya que no lo había conseguido se contento con engañar a su querido amigo Buggy para que intentase participar.

/Flash back/

-¡Buggy! ¿Sabes? ¡Han llamado a una evento especial a los hombres más importantes del mar! yo iré.- no había necesitado más que eso para que aquel payaso dijera que el definitivamente también estaría asistiendo, así pues el pelirrojo le dio la invitación que había conseguido para Ben, sería divertido después de todo ver la cara de el peliazul cuando se enterase de que era el evento

/Flashback/

Y si, así había sido, cuando comenzaran los ensayos y la mayoría de los hombres ahí reunidos con su cara de vergüenza y notorios sonrojos fueran explicados a detalle que es lo que había que hacer y como pocos de ellos se habían sentido cómodos.

Pero aquello a los organizadores poco o nada les importaba, los fueron acomodando conforme tendrían su lugar en la coreografía y comenzaron a ensayar. En el extremo izquierdo se encontraba el pirata Barba blanca, seguido de Ivankov, Teach y Thatch, después de ellos se encontraban Kidd, que había ido ahí por el simple placer de joder a Law, que casualmente había acabado a su lado, mas a la derecha Marco junto con Ace seguidos de Bartolomeo el cual escuchando que varios de sus ídolos estarían en aquel lugar se había colado a este de alguna forma.

en el extremo derecho se encontraban Akainu, Kizaru y Aokiji, después Shanks, y más hacia la izquierda Buggy, Franky, Zoro y Sanji que bajo las ordenes de su capitán habíase visto forzados a participar, Ussop también había sido convocado pero ya que repentinamente había contraído un severo caso de no-puedo-avergonzarme-y-menos-con-un-vestido-itis muy severo se había quedado reposando al cuidado de chopper que por desgracia no había tenido oportunidad de participar debido a eso tampoco, y bueno, al lado de Sanji se encontraba Luffy y junto a este Enel que siendo un dios se invitara solo, y por ultimo Cavendish que al saber de aquel evento lo había visto como oportunidad más que única de avergonzar a todos con sus grandes habilidades para el baile y de paso no le molestaba en nada el deleitarles con la belleza de su cuerpo en los trajes que el respetable Bon Clay había diseñado para ellos.

El vestuario para el baile estaba inspirado en alguna hermosa pintura de Lautrec seguramente pues cada cual tenía un traje especialmente diseñado a su estilo y carácter, claro que todos ellos incluían la ampona falda de volantes, el ceñido corset y las medias con ligueros o los ampones bromes según fuera el caso y zapatillas altas, pero los adornos era ligeramente diferentes para cada uno, después de todo se les había dado dinero para que cada quien confeccionara su traje más o menos a su antojo mientras siguiera aquel patrón básico que Bon Clay había dibujado para ellos.

Los ensayos no iban del todo mal, en el hecho de que nadie había faltado y todos ellos estaban cooperando relativamente bien, el problema estaba en que salvo por Sanji y Luffy a los demás les costaba desinhibiese para levantar las piernas como era debido y hacer aquellos movimientos un tanto sensuales que el baile requería... o bueno, quizá a Cavendish y a Franky tampoco les había costado tanto pero el primero se la pasaba haciéndolos de manera que hiciera a Bartolomeo tropezar (ya que ambos quedaban al centro) por querer llamar mas la atención y el segundo con sus extraños movimientos de cadera y gritillos de "¡Súper!" en medio de los ensayos acababan distrayendo a los otros.

Incluso Kizaru que normalmente era bastante bueno con las piernas se encontraba un poco cohibido cuando vio los trajes que tendrían que usar y por tanto casi no se esforzaba en el baile, aunque en realidad el traje le había gustado, lo que no es que le habían pedido depilarse las piernas y a eso no estaba dispuesto.

En general no la estaban pasando tan mal, aunque había unos que la pasaban peor que otros ya que debían hacer varios movimientos en conjunto, en más de una ocasión Kidd aprovechaba para manosear trasero de Law, y cuando a el moreno se le ocurría levantar un poco de mas la pierna se lo comía con la mirada, logrando que este se sintiera tan incomodo que aunque hubiera podido no levantaba las piernas demasiado, ni siquiera a la altura de la cintura.

Zoro hacia lo propio con Sanji, solo que al rubio no le importaba que lo tocasen o viera, o más bien si le importaba pero era todo un profesional y podía aguantar esas miradas mientras estuvieran ensayando, ya después le daría su merecido a ese marino idiota.

Marco por su parte si ya de por si tenía una cara un tanto seria por lo normal con aquello estaba que daba miedo y cuando Garp le reprendió con ello diciéndole que le valía mierda lo que sintiera esa noche, tenía que sonreír como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo, el verlo intentando sonreír como si de verdad disfrutara aquello había resultado incluso más macabro que su expresión inicial. Ace aunque quería reírse de aquello había optado por no hacerlo pues en realidad gracias a él era que el rubio estaba ahí para empezar.- Lo siento mucho marco, pero agradezco que vinieras conmigo...- dijo sonriéndole ampliamente antes de cambiar su expresión a una más o menos amenazante.- Pero donde le digas a Padre...- Marco levanto una ceja y miro al pecoso como si estuviera mal de la cabeza.- ¿De qué hablas, Yoi? Igual hubiera tenido que venir ¿Que no ves que padre esta allá? Si el también está participando.- Cuando Ace volteo hacia el lugar donde señalaba el más alto pudo ver efectivamente a Barba blanca practicando aquel baile con todo su ahínco al igual que sus hermanos Teach y Thatch, no lo había notado debido a su propia vergüenza en la que se había sumido dejando la mirada en el piso la mayor parte del tiempo.

Después de tres segundos de procesar esa información sin embargo el pecoso se había enfadado y dándole una fuerte bofetada al rubio le miro acusadoramente.- ¿Y yo que te hice Yoi?- se quejo el rubio sobándose ante la mirada de un furioso Ace.- ¡Tú sabes lo que hiciste!- Le grito un enfurruñado pelinegro antes de pedir su cambio de formación a lo que Bon Clay generosamente acepto colocando a este al lado de su hermano. Marco no tenía ni puta idea de lo que había hecho pero no lo diría, no fuera a ser que el pequitas se enojara todavía más.

/Flashback/

El pecoso había juntado todo su coraje para acercarse a su hermano Marco, no era que le gustara, no, si él no era de esa clase, para nada (negación) pero Garp le estaba obligando a participar en aquel estúpido evento y no quería hacerlo solo, aunque Luffy estaría ahí, pero no era lo mismo, el menor estaría con sus amigos seguramente. -Hey marco, tengo que ir a la celebración anual de la tregua y me gustaría que me acompañaras...- dijo un tanto apenado por pedirle algo tan vergonzoso al mayor que solo lo miro con expresión neutral antes de sonreírle un poco.- Claro Yoi, iremos juntos.- dijo el rubio como si ya estuviera decidido y realmente lo estaba pues su padre se lo había pedido antes, aunque eso Ace no lo sabía y pensó que si el rubio había aceptado era porque realmente quería apoyarlo y estar con él.

/Flashback/

Una vez al lado de su hermano Ace soltó un suspiro y no podía quitarse el puchero de la boca pues no solo ya no estaba al lado del rubio si no que Luffy al parecer era tan bueno en aquello que lo hacía lucir todavía peor, pero no iba a mancillar su orgullo retractándose solo para volver al lado de Marco, no eso definitivamente no lo haría.- Ace, lo estás haciendo mal, mira ven, deja que te ayude.- escucho a su hermanito decirle antes de ver como este se agachaba quedando a una altura un poco comprometedora y haciéndole sonrojar un poco mientras le agarraba una de las piernas en un intento de hacer que las levantara más alto, pero mientras el pequeño intentaba alzarle la pierna el más alto intentaba bajarla y de alguna manera acabaron calleándose con el cuerpo todo enredado de manera que Luffy quedaba sentado sobre una de sus piernas y muy cerca de él cuando levantase su rostro del pecho del mayor que por costumbre no llevaba playera y podía sentir las manos de su hermanito en la piel desnuda.- Shishishi, lo siento Ace, ven, intentémoslo de nuevo.- dijo el chiquillo poniéndose en pie ignorando el ligero rubor en sus mejillas como si fuera nada y sacudiéndose la ropa. Estaban en público no podía actuar como un idiota enamorado con complejo de hermano delante de todos, si ya de por si le consideraban torpe no quería imaginarse si se enteraban que encima le gustaba Ace.

El resto de los ensayos pasaron más o menos sin penas ni glorias hasta que llegado el gran día los chicos se habían por fin presentado con sus atuendos ya listos y puestos, todos lucían bastante bien... o bastante ridículos, pero en sí bastante de algo en definitiva, Shanks, Akainu, , Kidd y Teach usaban faldones rojos, Franky, Sanji, Cavendish, Aokiji, Law y Buggy usaban distintos tonos de Azul , Barba blanca y Kizaru iban de amarillo, Marco en una extraña combinación de lila con celeste, Ivankov de morado, Zoro, Enel y Bartolomeo en verde y Ace de naranja, todos ellos con corset y complementos en tonos de negro y del color de su faldón correspondiente.

Luffy también iba de rojo con negro, solo que su traje era ligeramente diferente... lo cual no paso desapercibido.- ¿Por qué jodidos el traje de Luffy es tan corto?- Dijo Ace mas que molestos viendo de qué forma conseguía tapar las piernas de su hermano pues mientras que la falda de todos los demás llegaba por debajo de las rodillas la de el chiquillo apenas si le cubría por mitad de los muslos, dejando ver los pequeños bloomers blancos por el borde de esta y a pesar de las medias negras que llevaba puestas con aquellos tacones la forma de sus pantorrillas y sus muslos quedaba demasiado bien torneada, el corset negro sobre aquella pequeña falda roja con volantes blancos ciñendo su cintura de forma un poco notoria y el chalequito rojo que mas parecía torerita cubría precariamente casi nada de la piel que el corset dejaba al descubierto, la gargantilla negra con una piedrecilla roja acentuando mas aquel espacio y resaltándole hasta hacerle parecer casi obsceno.

-¡Por que el señor Luffy decidió gastar su dinero para el traje en comida!- Respondió un muy indignado aunque no tan molesto Bon Clay que usaba una falda apenas un poco más larga que la de Luffy.- Bon-Chan me hizo el atuendo con lo que sobro de la tela del suyo, shishishishi.- rio el pequeño alegremente con una amplia sonrisa en esos labios que tenían un brillo ligeramente extraño.- Luffy... ¿Qué…?- el mayor toco los labios del chico haciendo que las ya sonrosadas mejillas del menor subieran de tono.- ¿Maquillaje?- el pequeño asintió como tonto, aun sintiendo el cosquilleo de los dedos ajenos en sus labios.- Yosh... Bon-chan dijo que así me vería mas bonito.- dijo un tanto apenado, el pecoso soltó un suspiro, mientras que varios de los otros habían decidido hacer aquello mismo de maquillarse pero de manera mucho más evidente y tosca a su hermanito el okama había decidido solo ponerle algo de tinta para labios haciendo que estos tuvieran un agradable color rosado un tanto degradado, como si hubiera estado comiendo algún fruto rojo y sus labios se hubieran teñido con el jugo de este, realmente lucían bastante deseables.

Ace estaba a punto de decir algo pero en eso los den den mushi de altavoz comenzaron a sonar haciendo las primeras llamadas, no había tiempo para discusiones, tenían 10 minutos para afinar los últimos detalles y tenían que apresurarse, Bon Clay y Garp anunciaron que la posición central del baile la ocuparía Luffy pues era al que mejor le habían salido los pasos (junto con Sanji, pero este se había negado a rasurarse y pues a Luffy le lucia mejor el traje) pero aquello no gusto mucho a Cavendish que se abalanzo sobre el azabache y le planto un bofetón por robarle el protagónico-¡Me marcho!- dijo en tono más que dramático y si no fuera por que Bartolomeo le trae a rastras por la manita y le fuerza a tomar su lugar en la fila de danzarines no hubiera salido.

Los espectadores ya estaban bastante excitados por ver lo que les tenían preparado, cuando las luces se apagaron y la música de piano comenzó a tocar una animada canción de cancán estilo el viejo oeste con el músico de espaldas al publico todos guardaron silencio, Garp y Bon Clay salieron al escenario, a diferencia de todos los otros chicos Garp portaba un fino traje color khaki estilo los 20's con chaleco, reloj de bolsillo, bastón y toda la cosa.- ¿Están liiiiistos para el espectáculo?!- Pregunto Bon Clay en el micrófono bastante animado, sonriendo ampliamente ante el mar de vítores que los habían recibido.- ¿Que dices Garp? ¿Deberíamos empezar?- pregunto el okama poniendo su mano en la cintura y pasando el micrófono a el marino.- ¡Creo que si Bon-chan! ya les hemos hecho esperar bastante.- y con eso ambos bajaron del escenario para sentarse con el público.

Entre los asistentes estaban obviamente las tripulaciones completas de aquellos piratas, la marina entera y hasta uno que otro revolucionario colado (Pues Garp le había mandado invitaciones a su hijo y a Sabo) el redoble de tambores no se hizo esperar y las luces bajaron hasta que únicamente el escenario estuviera iluminado, los acordes del piano comenzando a sonar nuevamente.- Yohohoho.- La animada risa de el esqueleto que ahora volteaba al publico quitándose el sombrero de copa como todo un caballero acompaño estos por unos segundos antes de regresar a su trabajo como músico principal de aquella ocasión, la gente pensado que era parte del espectáculo no se asusto, además que segundos después habían entrado el pecoso y el rubio del extraño peinado cargando un ovillo de plumas rojas, colocando este en el centro del escenario con delicadeza antes de alejarse unos pasos, los acordes de la música comenzando a cambiar del clásico cancán a un ritmo un poco más moderno y parecido al jazz mientras que aquel pequeño ovillo se iba deshaciendo al compas de los acordes, _"Un… Duu… Trois…"_ dejando ver poco a poco la blanca espalda de el menudo azabache sentado en el medio de este. _"Un… Duu… Trois…"_ la ronca voz acompañaba los sensuales movimientos de quien se había tumbado ahora sobre ese plumaje carmesí y levantaba las piernas para mostrarlas rectas por un momento antes de comenzar a menearles y flexionarles al ritmo del tema **Oh come my way** que Bon Clay había compuesto, los demás chicos en hilera se habían ido incorporando poco a poco en el escenario mientras el pequeño pelinegro se incorporaba por fin aventando hacia un lado el revoltijo escarlata y mirando directo al público con una esplendorosa sonrisa.

Las demás parejas giraban y revoloteaban bastante animadas, como si los ensayos de los días anteriores hubieran dado más frutos de los que ellos mismos esperaban, los 3 almirantes pasaron al centro del escenario abrazándose por los hombros mientras alzaban una pierna primero, la bajaban y después hacían lo mismo con la otra los piratas de barba blanca por la derecha se contoneaban de espaldas al publico primero y después daban la vuelta, Shanks meneaba las caderas chocándolas a un lado con Franky y al otro con Buggy, las demás parejas daban vueltas por la pista o hacían movimientos sensuales con los hombros mientras volaban las faldas, al llegar la parte final de la canción habían hecho una formación en V y mostrado todos sus calzoncillos entre el revoloteo de las faldas en el clásico y característico movimiento del cancán original.

La sala rugía de tanto en vítores como en risas, Garp se acerco al escenario con un enorme ramo de rosas y aunque al principio habían pensado que serian para la _prima donna_ este había pasado de largo a su nieto y se había dirigido al imponente hombre de la extrema derecha.- Barba blanca, no sabía que podías moverte de esa forma…- dijo en un ronco murmullo mientras le entregaba el ramo de rosas alzando ambas cejas en una clara señal de insinuación a lo cual el corazón de Sengoku se había roto en mil pedazos mientras barba blanca se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Fin.

* * *

Había una escena extra (no paso en el sueño) donde Sabo se secuestraba a Luffy al terminar, pero me ah gustado más este final XD

Gracias a quien se tome el tiempo de leer esta incoherencia y dejar sus comentarios, y gracias al gatito que siempre me apoya para hacer mis locuras con sus aun mas locas ideas.

Y aquí les dejo también la canción que bailaban por si quieren escucharla watch?v=GGOvIjn5KVY


End file.
